


The Apocalypse Is Rough As It Is

by n8sk8gr8



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Gen, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n8sk8gr8/pseuds/n8sk8gr8
Summary: 10k isn't trying to hid this from the group, he just didn't think it was too important for them to know. They were like a family, on a road trip, but shit happens.





	The Apocalypse Is Rough As It Is

**Author's Note:**

> In this its just random snipits of how I imagine 10k would deal with the things that come with being trans, in the zombie apocalypse. 
> 
> Warnings: mentions of scars, periods/menstruation. 
> 
> I might continue this to him coming out to the group, or even end in a ship. Dunno ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It wasn't like he was trying to hide this from the group or anything, its just it had never came up. 

He had been shirtless around them of course, the scars littering his body were not foreign to anyone. Everyone 10k traveled with has some scars on them, some more than others. There were ones all over him; jagged hole shaped scars, lines of varying thicknesses, & jagged crescents under his pecks.

Of course there weren't questions of what each were, that would take days to explain of course. So he never had to explain them to any of his traveling companions.

 

* * *

 

10k tried to keep up with his injections for as long as he could too, but it was hard to keep track of the days. When the outbreak happened he was lucky to have filled his prescription a few days before, so he had 10 months worth.

It was one of the first things he grabbed when he was gathering his bug out bag all those years ago. He played it safe & continued the dosage his doctor had told him at his last appointment. He knew two bottles wouldn't last him, but he didn't even know how long he was going to be alive.

When he was on his own he would always keep an eye out for pharmacies. He knew medicine was always very scarce & sought after, so he would try to be as safe as he could with what medicines he would come across.

He had a pocked in his bookbag that was padded by other items, so no vials would break, & tried to keep a decent stock of everything & anything useful. He made sure to have enough syringes & his own medicine that he could.

 

* * *

 

Once he was with the group he would make sure share any medicines or supplies with Doc. He was the groups "Doctor" so it made sense for him to hold onto all things medical. 10k held onto his own prescriptions & syringes, though.

It wasn't that he did not trust them with Doc, he trusted Doc with his life! 10k just wanted to make sure he had it when he needed it, that was all.

 

* * *

It was maybe a year into being with the group when he ran out of his own medicine. He had asked Doc of he could look through the bag, saying he wanted to check the groups supplies. It was a tiny white lie, no harm!

Besides, Doc didn't have what 10k was searching for. He was restless & worried, but he figured it would be ok. What is a few months off his prescriptions? He could keep an eye out for any pharmacies in their travels. It was no problem, really!

* * *

 

The group had stopped in a worn down motel for a day or two; Warren suggested a few days to rest. No one wanted to object, everyone could use the rest.

They had rotating shifts for watch, Warren had come to relieve 10k from his watch. As 10k picked up his rifle & stood, he complained of needing some rest; feeling more fatigued than usual.

Warren turned to him, "Yeah get some rest then. Oh wait, 10k what is that? Are you bleeding?" she murmered pointing to his rear.

10k twisted his torso, trying to see where Warren was pointing. He saw a splotch of red on his pants, & he quickly when pale. "Oh I uh, must have sat in something! Sure its nothing, don't worry." He said, trying to retreat to his room.

He fast walked to his corner of the room he had been sharing with Murphy, & dug around in his bag. He couldn't find what he was looking for, his panic growing more & more. After a few minutes he sighed & looked around the room.

He then thought of Addy, just a room away, & stood. He creped in her room, trying not to he loud.

When he got close to the bed, Addy stirred, "10k? Is something wrong?"

"Oh uh, I just! Uuhh Im not sure how to ask..." he trailed off, as Addy sat up. He shuffled on his feet & blushed, then just spat it out, "do you by chance have any pads? Or tampons? Uh kinda an emergency."

Addy looked confused, but got up from her bed. "I do, but can I ask why /you/ need them? I'm sure we have bandages, or bandanas lying around. Doc is the resident "doctor," if we can even call him that."

"Uhhh....I started my period" he murmured, unable to look her in the face. This was embarrassing to him, he wasn't out to any of then & here he is; asking Addy for help.

"Wait what? How.....oh!" Addy looked confused, but was searching in her bag. She stood up & faced 10k, "Does that mean you're.....?"

"Uuh yeah! I uuh...never got around to telling you guys? & I ran out of testosterone a couple months ago, I was avoiding this at all costs but uh I haven't had to deal with a period during the apocalypse so im at a bit of a loss here" 10k rushed out. He was trying to be casual, but his words gave way to how vulnerable he was feeling.

Addy wrapped him in a hug "Oh thank you for telling me 10k! & Im so sorry? When we go out next I can suggest we look for a pharmacy, to restock on stuff! I hope we can find you what you need? Until then let me know if I can help in any other way!" she said, handing him a package of pads.

10k smiled at her, "Thank you Addy, & that sound great! But uh...I'll talk to you tomorrow." He shyly waved & retreated back to his & Murphys room, & headed straight for the bathroom.

When he came out Murphy was sitting up in the bed, from in the dark 10k could make out he was yawning & stretching "Do you have snacks? You better share" he grumbled.

10k nervously laughed, & fast walked to his bag. "If i had food I would share with you Murphy, now head back to bed."

 

* * *

 

After resting in the motel for a couple days, the group was collecting their things to load up in their vehicles. Addy was speaking with Warren, "I really think we should hit the next town & check out the shops, I think we need to hit a pharmacy & restock." She said, winking at 10k as he passed by.

 


End file.
